Snaggin Ipswich's Bad Boy
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Companion to my story A Beautiful Lie. It's from Brooke's point of view and it's the story about how she and Reid got together.


**So I got bored and decided to write a one shot about how Brooke snagged herself her best friend's brother, Spenser's bad boy, Reid Garwin. It didn't turn out exactly how I pictured it but I really need to jump in the shower before my mom yells at me. lol. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Caleb, Reid and I arrived at the Dells and I headed over to where the keg was stationed. Haley had told me she had a good feeling about tonight, but I had no idea what she meant by that. Haley always had these weird feelings about things; she said she just got these vibes. I remember I once joked with her, asking if she was a witch and she just laughed and said 'good guess but not quiet.' I didn't question what she meant by that, we just laughed more and went on with what we were doing.

"Can I get you a drink?" I looked up to find this kid Jordan looking down at me. I wondered if this was who Hales was talking about.

"Sure." I smiled up at him as he handed me a plastic cup full of some alcohol or another. I didn't question as I downed the contents.

"You might want to take it easy Brooke." Jordan told me.

"Don't worry about me." I told Jordan. "I'm not that much of a light weight."

"I know." Jordan said. "I've seen you drink before. Damien's told me stories too." I groaned, knowing how bad I could get when I was drinking with Damien and his now girlfriend Jessica.

"Please tell me they weren't bad stories." I pleaded. I hoped it wasn't the one where I mixed jager and vodka and ended up singing I'm a little teapot until I passed out.

"Not really. I heard one about calling Kira and telling her she was a conceited ugly whore and there was one about you telling Aaron that he had absolutely no dick." Jordan told me. Thank god. "Oh and there was one about you being a little teapot." Damn.

"Okay, that last one was way before I knew not to mix jager and vodka." I defended myself, giving a small laugh. He gave a laugh too and smiled down at me with his jade green eyes shining down at me. Damn those eyes, I couldn't help but fall for them.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Jordan asked me. I nodded and finished off the beer in my cup before throwing it down and following him away from the crowd. Once we were a far distance away, I began to sway from side to side. I tried to steady myself but couldn't. Before I could fall, I felt Jordan grab me around the waist.

"Hey, easy now. I thought you said you weren't a light weight." Jordan said, though he sounded distant. This was a major red flag for me but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Som-Something's wrong." Was all I could get out. I didn't know this feeling so I knew that I wasn't drunk or even slightly tipsy. This was different, way different.

"You just need to relax now." Jordan told me. I couldn't hear sounds from the party anymore and I couldn't see anything. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to go back home, that I didn't want to be here but I found my mouth wouldn't work anymore. I heard a car door open and then I felt myself being placed across a backseat of what I guessed was Jordan's car. I felt Jordan place himself above me and the door closed behind him. I still couldn't form any words, but I did get out a whimper.

"Shhh, it's okay." Jordan said in a would be soothing voice if he wasn't about to take advantage of me. "Just let me take care of you." Jordan started kissing down my neck and I wanted to get away, but my body wasn't responding anymore; I wasn't sure if it was from the drug he had slipped into my drink or from the fear.

Jordan's hands started working on taking off my jeans when the door was yanked open and Jordan was pulled off of me.

"What the…" I heard Jordan say before I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Jordan's grunt in pain.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I heard the voice, but I couldn't register who it was. "Are you really that desperate that you need to drug an innocent girl to rape?" I heard another hit followed quickly by another grunt in pain. "Don't you _ever_ touch her like that AGAIN!" I felt myself being picked up out of the car by a pair of strong arms.

"Brooke. Brooke open your eyes." Slowly my eyes opened and I saw Reid staring down at me. In this light, his eyes looked pitch black.

"The world is spinning." I was shocked that I was able to form words now; it was like there was a new energy running through my veins, waking me up.

"I'm getting you out of here." Reid told me. I closed my eyes and turned my head into his chest. I guess I fell asleep because it felt like two seconds had passed before we arrived at the Garwin Mansion. I hadn't been there since Haley and Reid's father passed away. The only person who stayed here was their mom who mostly stayed hidden in her room, coming out only when Haley brought over Connor. Reid opened the door and carried me up the stairs and into a room, placing me on the bed. I looked around and noticed that we were in Haley's room. I'd spend a lot of time in here when we were younger; I would sleep over most of the time when Reid had Tyler stay over. It was always Haley and me against Tyler and Reid when we would prank each other. I remember one time, Haley and I loaded super soakers with hot sauce and soaked both of them with it at five in the morning once they had fallen asleep. Mrs. Garwin thought it was funny and said 'Kids will be kids' but Mr. Garwin was a little less enthusiastic. He grounded Haley for two weeks, I remembered she didn't even go to school for the first week. Mrs. Garwin said Haley had the flu and couldn't get out of bed.

"Brooke, come back to me. Wake up." I heard Reid again. I guessed that I had zoned out. I turned to look up at him. "You with me here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I answered. "How did we get here?"

"I took Ty's Hummer." Reid answered. "You fell asleep as I was walking to it and woke up when we got here." I gave a small nod as my body woke up again. It felt like an energy was rushing through me again; I liked the energy, it made my body hum.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." I pleaded. I didn't want anyone to know that I let my guard down and almost ended up raped. "Not even Hales."

"This stays between you and me." Reid promised me as he brushed my brown hair out of my face. I looked into those icy blue eyes and I knew that I could trust him. I also knew that I was safe now.

"I love you." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Reid looked slightly taken aback when I said this and I wished that I could fall off the face of the planet.

"You should rest now Brooke." Reid told me as he stood up. "I'll be in my room across the hall." When Reid left, I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. The energy was gone from my body and I instantly passed out.

When I woke up the next morning, I tried to remember where I was and what had happened previously. It was like I was hung over without the fun of being drunk first. Slowly, it all came back to me; going to the dells, talking to Jordan, Jordan slipping me a roofie, Reid saving me, me telling Reid I loved him. Shit.

I sat up and looked around. I was still in Haley's room. I got out of bed and left Haley's room and headed for the kitchen. My head was pounding and I really needed some asprin. When I got into kitchen, I found Reid was already there, eating a chocolate donut.

"Hi." I said in a small voice. Reid looked up at me and I wish I could see what was going on behind those icy blue eyes that I had loved for years.

"Hey." Reid answered.

"Uh, is the asprin in it's usual spot?" I asked.

"You know my mom never moved anything around." Reid answered. I sighed and walked over to the cabinet beside the sink where the Asprin was kept. I took out two little white pills and filled a glass with water to help me take the pills. I put the glass in the sink and sighed again, waiting for the pills to take effect. I leaned against the counter and held my head in my hands.

"You want me to take you back to the dorms?" Reid asked.

"Can I just hang out her for a little while?" I asked. I really didn't want to go back to the dorms right now, I wanted to wait until my head felt better.

"Alright. I'll take you back when you're ready." Reid told me. "There's donuts in the pantry where they always are and the.."

"Cereal is in the cabinet under the counter, I know Reid." I finished for him and we both laughed.

"Just making sure you remember." Reid said as he finished off his donut. I grabbed my own chocolate donut and walked into the living room where the tv sat untouched for who knows how long. I flipped it on and surfed through the channels before settling on the movie The Unsaid.

"What's this about?" Reid asked me as he sat down on the armchair beside the couch.

"Just watch and find out." I told him. We sat there for two hours in silence watching the movie and letting it sink in. After the movie, the look on Reid's face made me laugh.

"Okay, so explain. Mama raped the boy and so the dad killed her and now he's all coocoo for coco puffs crazy?" Reid asked.

"You are such a jerk Reid. It's a sad movie." I said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah, but that chick was really hot." Again I threw another pillow at Reid. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot." I told him. My head felt a lot better now so I decided it was time to get back to the dorms and change.

"Reid, can you take me back now?" I asked.

"Alright, get your ass in Baby Boy's car then." Reid said as he turned of the tv and walked out of the house. I rolled my eyes and followed after him. I hopped into the passenger seat and Reid sped off toward the school, only he didn't stop at the school. He went passed it and instead headed for the woods near the old colony houses.

"Where are we going Reid?" I asked confused. It was really beautiful outside but I really wanted to know where we were going. He stopped and pulled the hummer to the side of the road just before the bridge. He got out of the car and waited for me to do the same. I got out of the hummer and followed him onto the bridge. We both sat on the edges of it and he looked over at me with an unsure expression.

"Reid, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Last night." Reid started. "You said you loved me."

"I was drugged remember." Brooke said. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does." Reid told me. "I love you Brooke. I mean, I've known you since I was little and I know that I really care about you. But I just don't love you that way." I felt my heart break again and tears welled up behind my eyes. "Not now, but maybe in time. If you want to wait it out, that is." I was so confused as I looked up at him.

"What do you mean Reid?" I asked.

"Well, if you really think you can put up with me, do you want to, I dunno, go out with me? I mean, be my girlfriend?" Reid asked. This was a weird side of Reid, I never really saw it before.

"Yes I can stand you Reid." I smiled and threw myself into his arms.


End file.
